Promises
by aprilkitty
Summary: This story contains spoilers for the second season premiere. Regina invites Henry and Charming over for dinner.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This takes place shortly after the second season premiere. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

The doorbell rang as Regina was taking the lasagna out of the oven. She took her apron off and set it on the counter before she went to the door.

"Henry, David, I'm so glad that you agreed to come over," Regina said as she stepped aside so that they could walk in. Charming was scowling at her as he came through the door.

"Is that lasagna I smell?" he asked as he glared at her. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Why would it be a joke?" Henry asked. "Mom makes good lasagna. Ooh, did you make brownies, too?"

Regina leaned down and smiled at Henry. "I did, and they're your favorites."

Henry smiled a little but didn't say anything.

"Regina, I'll help you in the kitchen," Charming said, and he walked to the kitchen without another word.

"All right," Regina said. "Henry, you can sit down. We'll bring the food out in a moment."

Charming was still glaring at Regina as she walked into the kitchen. "What is this? What are you doing? I can't believe that I let Henry talk me into coming over here."

"I already told you," Regina said. "I just wanted to talk. I wanted to see my son."

Charming shook his head. "You're up to something. I just haven't figured out what it is yet. And why would you make the same food that you tried to seduce me with?"

"Oh, that's right," Regina said. "I had forgotten that I made lasagna the time we almost kissed."

"We didn't almost kiss," Charming said. "You tried to kiss me, and thankfully, I was smart enough to know better. That was one of the few good decisions I made when I was under the curse."

"Oh, you don't regret it?" Regina said, moving toward him and lowering her voice. "Even just a little bit?"

Charming stared at her for a moment. "No."

He walked briskly out of the kitchen, and Regina had to bring the lasagna out by herself. She missed David Nolan. She had actually rather liked him. By the end of tonight, though, she would be rid of Charming and have Henry back for good.

Regina set the lasagna on the table. "Well, we should start eating before the food gets cold."

"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute first?" Henry asked.

Charming frowned. "I don't think that you should be talking to her alone, Henry."

Regina glared at him this time. "And what exactly do you think I would do to him? I would never hurt my own son." She turned to Henry. "Come on, Henry. We can talk in the living room."

They walked in and sat down on the couch.

"You keep saying that you love me."

"I do love you, Henry," Regina said, putting her hand on his arm. "More than anything."

"Then I hope you're not planning to do anything bad tonight."

"Of course not," Regina said. She would have to be extremely careful with her plans so that Henry didn't suspect anything.

Henry frowned. "If we're going to spend time together, you have to get along with Charming, too."

"I will try to, Henry."

"You've always told me that keeping your promises is the most important thing in the world."

As always, the mention of the word "promise" brought back memories of Snow White promising to keep Regina's secret and then betraying her. She could see that night again, trying to run away with Daniel and her mother ripping out his heart. She tried to push the memories out of her mind.

"Yes," Regina said softly. "What promise are you referring to?"

She had always sworn to herself that she would never break a promise to Henry.

"A promise that I want you to make right now," Henry said. "I want you to promise to try to be a better person. I want you to promise me that you won't hurt Charming, and that you will do everything you can to bring back Emma and Snow."

Regina was silent for a few moments. She was realizing that she wasn't going to be able to go through with her plans tonight. The worst part, though, was that Henry wanted her to promise to try to find the woman who had broken such an important promise to her. She didn't mind trying to find Emma, but it was so unfair that she had to help Snow as well.

"Henry, that's more than one promise."

"Yes, but I need you to do all that if you want me to see you. If you love me, then you have to make these promises to me. You owe Emma and Snow your life."

She owed Emma her life, but she had saved Snow's life once. Henry didn't know that, though.

"Henry, I don't know..."

"I know that being a better person might be hard for you, but you have to try. You can't hurt people anymore. You can't hurt my family. Promise me."

Regina closed her eyes for a moment. She didn't just want to have Henry living with her; she wanted him to love her back. She didn't have a choice.

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Originally I thought this story might just be a one-shot, but I decided to write a second chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Charming kept staring at Regina throughout dinner, apparently expecting her to make a move. She was determined to keep her promises to Henry, though.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about, exactly?" Charming asked.

Since Regina had to abandon her original plans to get Charming out of the way, she realized that she would actually have to come up with something to say.

"I'm going to try to help you find Emma and Snow," Regina said.

Charming frowned. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I made a promise to my son," Regina said, looking at Henry.

Henry actually smiled at her, and that made her feel happier than she had felt in a long time. Regina felt herself genuinely smiling, too. She wanted Henry to smile at her more often, and there was only one way to make that happen.

"And how are you planning to find them?" Charming asked.

Well, that was the big question. She had no idea. Truthfully, she didn't even know if they were alive. She had to try, though. Even helping the woman who had betrayed her was worth it to earn Henry's love again.

"I'm not entirely sure yet, but I know someone that might have an idea of how to do it," Regina said.

"Who is that?" Charming asked.

"An old friend," Regina said.

She and Jefferson certainly weren't friends anymore, but there was a time when they were much more than friends. She wasn't entirely sure herself why she had lied to Emma about knowing him; perhaps she just didn't want to get into their complicated history.

"You think this old friend can really help?" Charming asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's worth a try," Regina said.

She got up and began clearing the dishes from the table. Henry took a few dishes and followed her into the kitchen.

"That lasagna was good, Mom," Henry said.

Regina smiled. "Thank you, Henry."

"I'm really glad that you're helping find Emma and Snow," Henry said. "I believe that if you keep working at it, you can be a better person."

Regina smiled. "I'll try, Henry, but I might need your help."

"I'll help you," Henry said. "As long as you keep trying, I'll always help you."

Regina leaned down and gave Henry a hug.

"And I will always love you, Henry," she said.

Regina stood back up and picked up the brownies. "We should bring these out."

Henry helped her bring them out to the table. Charming frowned at them.

"They're good brownies," Henry told him.

"They aren't poisoned," Regina said.

Charming continued to frown, but he picked a brownie up and took a bite.

"I have to admit, these are pretty good," he said.

"You can take some with you," Regina said. "You can take some of the lasagna, too. I'm not going to eat it all, and I'm guessing that you're not very good at cooking."

"He's not," Henry said.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Charming argued. "Anyway, we should get going."

Regina nodded. Letting Henry leave was going to be difficult, especially since that wasn't her original plan. Things would have to change now, though, if she truly wanted her son back.

"So you're really planning to help find Snow and Emma?" Charming asked.

"Yes," Regina said. "As I said, I made a promise to Henry, and I intend to keep it."

Charming nodded, although Regina assumed that he still didn't believe her.

"I'll see you later, Mom," Henry said.

Regina smiled as Henry and Charming walked back to the car. If Henry wanted to see her again, it was worth it.


End file.
